


Monsters of Men

by DirtyDeeds (TongueTied)



Category: Amnesia - Fandom, DOOM - Fandom, Manhunt, Outlast, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, The Evil Within, Twisted Metal (Video Games), slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Crazy thing, Drabbles, Gen, In a few stories, Insanity, Love the crazy men, Not something I write, Nun reader in a few of these, Odd plot points, Open for storyideas, Other, Other then the nun thing, Requests are cool as well, Sanity, Short storyies, Weird storys, no gender, no smut here, one shots, reader is nice, soft, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTied/pseuds/DirtyDeeds
Summary: I mean, why not?These guys need love and I'm not the best of writers but let's have some fun hm?





	1. Our Inner Demons - Part 1 [Possessed Doomguy/Nun Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going with this.

Tired, he was very tired.  
This was a battle longer then he had first thought. He was running out of bullets and alertness. He has never been so tired before, what's wrong with him?  
Holding up a gun with a finger on the trigger he shook his head to try and shoo away the sleepiness. He still has demons to kill and hell to demolish. He can't do that with this growing want for sleep.  
Slowly but surely his strength dwindles, leaving him weak and for once, powerless.

First his legs went out, loosing energy to hold him up any longer. He tried to push himself back up. Getting one leg up to push against the ground before he fell back down. He panted and growled at himself for this sudden weakness, something he hasn't experienced before and doesn't want to show. Not here.  
Next his arms gave out. The gun he held dropping to the ground. His arms hung lifelessly at his sides.

He shouldn't be so tired, he shouldn't be so weak.

He can't let this get the better of him. But his arms won't moved, his legs felt like jelly. There has to be something wrong, this doesn't happen for no reason. Not to someone like him.  
With one last burst of effort from either stubbornness or willpower, he managed to get back up to his feet. He was the man to took hell on more then once, a one man army. He will not be beaten but something as silly as being excruciatingly tired. But he was on his feet now so it should be coming to an end. But as he went to take a step his feet wouldn't even move. Hell, his head won't even turn as he wants. He can't feel anything. Slowly but surely, the tiredness started to make the world fade away. Everything going black for him as he stood there.

The world faded to black. His mind has gone out while his body remained active. His hands rising up, wiggling his fingers.  
"Hmmm.....That was easier then I thought" His voice, his body and mind were no longer his own. The sudden surge of tiredness and weakness was gone, and so was the dominate mind that was Doomguy. Pushed aside for this one separate entity who is now in control of his mind and body. Picking up the large gun he couldn't help but give a dark chuckle. The man who turned hell upside down was now going to bring earth and it's inhabitants to its knees.  
Not that he know that he was taking part of this. To Doomguy the world was still black. Trapped inside the dark abyss of his own mind.  
_________________________________________________

How could this have happened? He was on an unstoppable spree, capturing and killing mortals who dared try to stop him and yet somehow, somehow he got himself trapped in this small cell. Three Nuns dressed in their usual black attire were just outside of his reach. Two were whispering to themselves like he couldn't hear him and one just stood there in prayer.

The armored man paced back and forth in the cell he was in. The walls and bars were heavily blessed and had many holy enchantments to keep him from breaking out. To you it was just another case of possession. With you were two other sisters. Silently praying to the Lord for protection, power, and safety. But these two were hesitant when they joined you at the start. Seemingly knowing who this man was, whos soul was in the grasp of a demon. But they would not tell you. They'd whisper to each other in worry and fear.  
But you could hear what they were saying. This brick room was dead silent other then their whispers and the pacing of the man in the cell. Heavy footsteps as well as growling and low mumbles. He didn't seem all to happy about being trapped.  
"Come on, let me out. I won't do any harm to you girls. Just let me out" You could hear the man's voice as well as the deeper voice of the demon underneath as he spoke. But you made no movement to speak or even open your eyes.  
"Come on, maybe we can work out a deal or something" He stopped pacing, taking a few steps to the cells bars and stared at you and your sisters through the helmet he wore. The two voices of your sisters stopped, stepping away from the cell with shaking hands.

This man scared them. Not the demon, but the man he had. You'd be curious if you didn't have a job to do right now.  
"Aw, now don't be so scared. You know how dangerous this man could be if I let him go. Come on, let me keep this body. I can repay you in some way" The two sisters started to once again speak to each other. Discussing this demons deal. Letting such a dangerous man out could be more dangerous then the demon, maybe there was some truth in what he spoke. But what kind of repay is he talking about?

You don't want to know. 

Before one of the sisters even got the chance to say a word you held out your arm to the side, silencing her before a sound squeezed out. With her silenced you put your arm down and back to having your palms against each other in payer.  
"Come on, I know each and everyone of you has some deep dark secret that you try to hide" His chuckled, voice dripping with the dark intent he had for you can your sisters. "Everyone knows that you nuns have some sick secret or two" the sisters start to break, gasping at his words. He must have pulled a string. He laughed knowing that he must have. "Oh, so you two do have some naughty little secret" You however, remained in place. Palms together with the beads of your cross between your fingers as you kept on up with your prayer. He has nothing to hold against you. "Sexually frustrated? Got some religious kink?" He got them. He could see right through them and grabbed what he could to use against him.  
"Or maybe, you really like knowing someone has their body and mind under someone else's control?" A puff of smoke leaked out from under the helmet he wore. He got them and he got them good. One sister hid her face in her hands with a dark blush forming while the other feel to her knees and started praying for her own soul. "And what about you?" He reached between the bars, a gloved hand grasped your chin forcing you to face him with eyes closed. "You must have something hidden with you as well" you could just hear his grin.  
He thinks he could dig in your brain and see that you have some naughty kink or sick secret? Well, he won't have any luck seeing anything like that.

You opened a single eye, glaring at him. No words were exchanged as he slowly retracted his hand back into the cell. Opening your other eye you placed the beaded neackless into a pocket of your black dress. He can see something, but not what he expected. There was something in you, something that must of scared scared him.  
Oh you were a nun alright, but the pure soul and clean hands was not something you had.

Pushing a button on the side wall the cell doors opened, the seals and enchantments that held him were now broken. But he wasn't falling for this. It must be some kind of trick.  
Well, no. You were letting him out but not letting him go. But since he had his attention on you he didn't see that the other two, though still shaky and scared managed to get behind him without him knowing and get chained cuffs around his wrists. The chains connected to the stone walls. Just as fast as they could the two sister ran out of the cell. 

If this man was so scary as he seems then you pity the demon. He clearly doesn't know how to use this body. If he did then this would have been a struggle. He growled and spat out swears and distasteful remarks at you and your sisters. They clung to each other while you scuffed. You've done exorcisms before, you've heard much worse.

And it looks like you have to do this one alone, the sister being to scared to even stay in the same cell as him. Taking a Bible from a table that was off to the sode, against a wall you walked on over to this chained man. Using your free hand to remove the helmet he wore, tossing it off to the side.  

He had ridged features, a few scars here and there. Green eyes and brown hair. An angered expression as he looked down at you. Yeah, he was taller then you but you aren't a short person. You can see the rage and fear within his eyes while yours reflected nothing. Grabbing the collar of his armor you forced him down to his knees. His head just under your chest as you stepped back. He snarled at you as you opened up your bible, choosing a page to read out loud that will force this demon from this man's body.  
Your surprised that he's not fighting you. Normally a demon would. And if this body was such a prize you were almost hoping for a fight. Watching into your pocket you brought out your beads once again, finishing up with a verse before from behind you was a loud bang of metal against the floor.  
Turning around you can see that the cage had closed once of the sisters had pushed the button that closed it while the other, from what you could see had run out of the brick room before the other quickly followed.

Hmm, you'll have to have a word with them after this. Being trapped in a cell with a possessed man isn't how you planned your afternoon.


	2. The lost but not found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

The doctors, the scientists, they were all worthless pigs. Men who have done nothing but horrid experiments and force him to take painful medication. All in the name of science they say. Feh, only an excuse to do the ungodly things that they do. But, inside the crowd of white coats and small pills stood someone who wasn’t there to bring any form of harm. A nurse, who did her job very well. She took care of the patients the best she could. Even comforting them when after the experiments or nightmares.

That included Chris Walker. Who had gotten attached to this nurse. In the haze of medication and hallucinations, the nurse had won his attention. Maybe, even his affection. Even when things got bad for him, you were quick to comfort. Especially during the times he could scratch and rip at his own flesh. Costing him his nose and lips. 

How could you be so nice? How could to stare up at a man like him with such hope and light? His mind was long gone but you were always there. Always.

This want he has, this need to keep you has driven him to find you. The scientist, the doctors, even most of the patients were dead. So many littered the ground, blood splattered on the walls and floor. The wild and insane now roam the halls and gather in the rooms as they please.

But you are nowhere to be seen.

He just has to find you. Before the man with the camera does. Or worse, the walrider.


End file.
